Daddy Dearest
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Sam gets a strange call from an old friend, causing Dean to stumble into a shocking discovery about his brother.


**Disclaimer**: I do not receive any profit for my fanfictions, nor do I own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester.

**Title**: Daddy Dearest

**Status**: One-Shot; Complete

**Setting**: Guess after 'Shadow'

**Summary**: Sam gets a strange call from an old friend, causing Dean to stumble into a shocking discovery about his brother.

**Warnings**: none

* * *

Two or three times a week. That's how many phone calls Sam had taken from a person that Dean supposedly wasn't allowed to know about. Which was weird, in a way. When they were younger they had always tried to tell each other everything, to not keep anything from the other one. Yet, Dean supposed that it had changed since Sam left for college; after all, everything else had.

Dean would always hear a creaking from the bed next to him early in the morning. Then Sam would cross the motel room towards the door, and Dean pretended to still be asleep. Sam would leave, and wouldn't come back for about an hour or so. Who in their right minds would want to talk to Sam at five in the morning? Well, at least, that was when they were in the Pacific Time. To really monitor Sam's calls you'd say it was eight Eastern Time. Well, anyway someone supposedly _did_ think that early in the morning was the perfect time to chat it up. Sam then returned to the room and crawled back into bed.

Hell, it wasn't like Dean hadn't tried to figure out who Sam was talking to. He had. Countless times. It bugged him that his little brother was keeping secrets from him. It made him feel like he wasn't good enough for parts of Sam's life. It was the same feeling he had gotten each time he had stopped at Stanford to check up on Sam, to make sure he was happy and healthy. He had always just watched from a distance, taking in the scene of Sam hanging out with his college friends in a world that Dean would never understand or be apart of. Dean hated that feeling. But, whenever he tried to talk to Sam about the phone calls, their conversations had always gone the same way.

"What was that about?" Dean would ask, his eyes closed as he leaned against his pillow.

"What do you mean?" Sam would reply, sitting up on his bed a bit, always faking a confused expression. Oh, please.

Dean then would also sit up, watching his brother for a moment. Trying to take in any clues about who it had been. But, yet, Sam stood his ground. The fact that it had been Dean to teach him how to do that, to not give in no matter what, only contributed to his annoyance. "What the hell were you doing out there for, like, an hour?"

Sam would roll his eyes and lay back down. Sometimes it took him a while to reply, seemingly debating in his head whether or not to tell Dean the truth. Every time Dean had silently prayed that he would, that all their secrets would be out in the open, that they could go back to how they used to be. Sam never told, though. Whether the wait be long or short, he always gave the same response. "Taking a phone call."

"Who were you talking to?" Dean would stay sitting up on his bed, watching his little brother with curious eyes. Maybe he could manage to steal Sam's phone from him and then he could just check Sam's outgoing calls. But Sam would kill him. Dean knew that the younger Winchester would tell him, in time. When he was ready. But the wait was hell.

"Just people."

Those two words always pissed Dean off. Worse than he had ever been before. 'Just people'. And then the feeling would come back again. The feeling that he wasn't good enough for parts of Sam's life. Hell, he understood not talking to the damn person, but did Sam really have to keep the secret from him? He couldn't just tell him?

Well, that was how it was for a while. Until the day when one of those phone calls changed the lives on the Winchester brothers forever.

* * *

Sam rushed inside the motel room, his breathing irregular. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, taking in the sight of his brother. Sam was ghostly pale, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. He looked scared. No, he looked worse than scared. He looked terrified.

"Dean, we have to go." Sam then rushed over to their bags, starting to throw things inside of his own. Dean just sat there, looking confused beyond reason. When Sam noticed this, he looked up at his brother, giving him a 'what the hell are you just sitting around for?' look. "Dean! Let's go!"

Dean reached over and turned on the light before looking back at his brother. The look in Sam's eyes would've made even the most stubborn person alive move quickly. His baby brother's eyes showed fear, love, confusion, and… guilt. So many emotions mixed together, actually scaring Dean a bit. He nodded and quickly got out of bed, gathering his things together.

* * *

"So, you going to tell me why we're headed to New York yet?" Dean asked, blinking his eyes a few times against the bright sunlight of the morning sky. Seriously, who in their right mind would say 'We're going to New York, now, as fast as possible' when they were currently staying in a motel in Nebraska?

Sam had a folder in his lap and a pencil in his mouth. He was searching through the folder, trying to find something. What it was, Dean didn't know. But, then again, it seemed he didn't know a lot of things about Sam's life these days. He had always been able to read his brother, to tell what he was thinking. Even when Sam was at Stanford, or when he had first told him about John missing. But since Jessica died… nothing had been the same.

Sam looked up at Dean for a second, letting the top of the folder drop as he finally grabbed a piece of paper from it. He took the pencil out of his mouth and scribbled a few things down on the paper. Looking back up at Dean, he sighed slightly, nodding. "That call was from an old friend's sister. There's been an accident."

"How the hell can you have an old friend in New York?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. As far as he knew Stanford and New York were on opposite sides of the nation, and Dean _knew_ that Sam hadn't been getting strange phone calls before he left for college.

"She used to go to Stanford, but she transferred to NYU," Sam said simply, shrugging.

The rest of the trip had been quiet, and slow. It had taken them a couple days to cross the nation, and neither of them had decided that a conversation would be a nice icebreaker. Sam had always looked so lost, so upset, when Dean had chanced a glance at him. He was afraid of what he'd discover. He was afraid of what he'd find out if he pressed Sam on the issue. And Sam had never opened up, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Dean pulled into the driveway of the address on the piece of paper Sam had been scribbling on earlier. The house looked nice. So nice, in fact, that it gave Dean the chills just looking at it. It was a white, nice, suburban home. With a white picket fence. Go figure.

Sam took a few deep breaths, looking up at the house. He then turned in his seat, giving Dean a 'you're not gonna like what you're about to find out' kind of look. The look scared Dean, to be honest. Sam had only given him that kind of look when Dean was about to find out something _really bad_. Worse than 'Sorry, Dean, I scratched your car' bad. "Dean, please wait to yell at me until we're alone. Okay?"

Dean's heart started racing a bit. Wait. What? Yell at Sam? About what? "About what, Sam?"

Sam let out a long breath, and it was apparent to the older Winchester that his brother's own heart was racing. "You'll see." He then got out of the car and started towards the door. It took Dean a moment, but he finally snapped out of his paranoia and followed his little brother.

Sam knocked on the door, and a 'Come in!' came from inside the home. Sam looked at Dean hesitantly before opening the door and stepping inside, his older brother right behind him. Then something happened that Dean would never be able to forget.

"Daddy!" A little boy ran up to Sam and attached himself onto his leg. The little boy was blonde, and looked about four or so. He was actually pretty cute, but Dean couldn't force himself to focus on the kid. His mind was spinning. Did he just call Sam 'Daddy'?

Sam smiled widely and lifted the boy up, and hugged him tightly. "Hey, buddy." He looked over at Dean slowly, biting his bottom lip slightly. He let out a long breath, looking scared and hesitant. "Dean, this is my son."

Dean blinked a few times. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he grabbed onto the wall for support. Wait. Sammy had a son? Sammy couldn't have a son. He was _Sammy_! But… he did. Dean's baby brother had a son. A son that he hadn't known about. Why hadn't his brother told him?

Sam set the little boy down and grabbed onto Dean's shoulder, looking worried. "Dean, are you okay?"

What, now Sam was concerned about him? After every little secret he had kept from him, and every big secret, he just thought that everything was going to be fine? Dean had a nephew and never knew about it! How could Sam keep something like that from him? What, did Sam view the little boy as being in the same league as Stanford? Something that Dean could understand, something that Dean wasn't good enough to be included in?

But then Dean remembered that Sam had asked him not to yell at him. Not until they were alone. Now Dean understood why. He'd respect Sam's wishes. After all, he'd probably give the kid a pretty bad first impression if he started yelling. He'd scare the kid to death! So Dean nodded slightly, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm fine."

Sam nodded, but looked unsure. He squeezed Dean's shoulder slightly before letting go, turning back to the little boy. He smiled and picked him up again, just as a young woman walked into the entry way.

"Sam!" the woman cried, smiling widely as she quickly walked over to him. Sam set down the boy, _again_, and hugged her tightly. "Oh, god, Sam, it's been a while. You usually come and see us every few months! Where have you been?"

Sam glanced at Dean, and the older Winchester realized what the woman was talking about. While Sam was at Stanford he always made a point to visit his son as much as possible. But he hadn't been able to lately, with Dean there. He hadn't wanted Dean to know about the kid.

"I was with my brother," Sam said softly, shrugging. "Sandra, he didn't know." He looked around the house and sighed slightly. "New place?"

"Yeah. We had to move…" Sam looked tired, and Sandra took the hint, leading Sam and Dean into the living room, the little boy quickly following. The two brothers sat down on the couch.

"Sam, something terrible has happened," Sandra said, sighing sadly. "I know I left out a lot of details when I called you, and I'm sorry. I just… I thought it be better to tell you in person." She looked scared, yet relieved that Sam was there.

"You said it was something that you thought that I deal with?" Sam asked, looking over the little boy again. Dean could tell that his little brother was checking for any signs of injury, making sure that whatever it was hadn't touched his son.

Sandra nodded, and finally sat down in a chair. "Sam, it's about Emily."

Sam looked back at Sandra, looking panicked. "Emily? What happened to Emily? Is she okay?"

"Who's Emily?" Dean asked, looking a bit confused.

Sandra looked a bit startled, as though she hadn't realized that Dean was there. Not that he blamed her. She looked scared already, and her mind seemed to be on whatever happened to this 'Emily'. She smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sandra. You are?"

"Dean," Dean said, looking at her curiously.

Sandra gasped, smiling. "Oh, that's right! I had forgotten where you got the name, Sam!" At the confused look on Dean's face, she smiled wider. "Sam's son's name is Dean. It was his idea. He shot down all of Emily's ideas. He was being really stubborn about it. So Emily finally gave in."

"Emily is… the kid's mom?" Dean guessed. Dang, what was with this chick and hoping all over the place with her topics? But, yet, he felt proud. Sam had named is son after him. He felt a surge of love towards his brother, and the anger was gone. He was still upset that he hadn't known about this, but, yet, he understood why Sam hadn't told him. And he wasn't mad anymore. So he offered Sam a small smile, one which his brother returned.

"Yes," Sandra said, nodding. "Emily _was_ Dean's mother. I'm Emily's sister." She sighed sadly, shaking her head. "Sam, do you remember the time when you visited about a year ago? The time before last? When you and Jessica had broken up?" Sam nodded slightly, looking confused. Sandra looked hesitant to tell him, and let out a long sigh. "Sam, you got Emily pregnant again."

Dean looked over at Sam quickly, and found that his brother's eyes were wide, and he looked scared. He put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it slightly. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through his brother's mind at the moment.

"And?" Sam asked in a small voice, dreading what it was that Sandra was going to tell him.

Sandra stood up again, and paced the floor, looking as if she couldn't find any easy way to tell the young Winchester. "Well… Sam… the baby… your second son… he was born a couple months ago. Well… about a week ago Emily was sleeping, when the sound of him crying over the baby monitor woke her up. So she walked into my room to wake me up, and told me to go warm up a bottle. So I did. But… But when I went into the nursery to feed the baby, Emily was… Oh god, Sam. She had been gutted, and she was pinned to the ceiling. Then she just… erupted in flames."

Sam looked like he was about to be sick. Dean knew the feeling, because he wasn't feeling so hot himself all of a sudden. Wait. The demon had been here? It wanted Sam's other son?

Sam stood up from his spot on the couch, looking numb. He bent down and picked up the little boy, holding him close, his eyes closed. He shook his head, looking lost. Dean's heart went out to him. First Mary, then Jess, and now Emily? God, Sam sure went through a lot. Now all Dean wanted to do was to follow their father and hunt down the son of a bitch. How dare he cause his brother that much pain? _How dare he_?

"Where is he?" Sam asked softly, opening his eyes and looking over at Sandra. Sandra nodded and stood up, leaving the room. Sam then walked back over to the couch, sitting down, little Dean on his lap. The two older Winchesters sat in silence, choosing not to speak. The way Emily had died tugged on both of their heartstrings.

A few minutes later Sandra re-entered the room, and walked over to Sam. Dean took his nephew from Sam, and Sandra handed the baby to him. She smiled slightly, watching as Sam looked down at his second son. "We call him Junior… Emily named him Sam." Dean and Sam looked up at her, and she smiled a bit more. "You always talked to Emily about your brother, how you guys were always there for each other… Sam, the kids are four years apart. Like you and your brother. The oldest is Dean and the youngest Sam. Emily thought it'd be a good omen or something. She knew that no matter what, with those names, her sons would always be there for each other. They would always love each other more than anyone else in the entire world."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding. He looked over at Dean, who smiled back at his brother. Emily had been one hell of a woman, he could already tell that. Smart, too. Dean had a feeling that Sam's kids would be just fine.

Sandra sat down next to Sam on the couch. "Sam, I know that what you and your brother do is very important, but also very dangerous. I know that you probably want to be there for them right now, but I can take care of them if you want. I mean, ever since Emily moved here I've been helping out with Dean, and Junior has been an angel. I love my nephews, they're great. But it's your decision. You can leave them here with me or take them with you."

Sam swallowed hard, looking down at the kids. Dean already knew Sam's decision. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. And he knew that it broke Sam's heart. But it had to be done.

"They can stay," Sam said softly, staring down at the baby in his arms. "They deserve better than to be hauled around by their father, growing up as hunters. Just… Just keep them safe, Sandra."

Sandra smiled sadly and nodded. "I promise, Sam. I promise you I will."

Sam nodded, sighing softly. "We'll find the demon that killed Emily. I swear to you that we will. We'll find it and kill it." Sandra nodded, an understanding look in her eyes.

* * *

"So, Sammy, why didn't you tell me?"

Sam and Dean had staid at the house for a few more days, and Dean hadn't asked Sam the question that had been bugging him since he found out about the kids. He decided to enjoy the time with his nephews, and let Sam enjoy his time with them, too. Dean loved the expression on Sam's face when he was with them. It was like nothing could make him happier. Dean had almost just taken off in the middle of the night, so Sam could have a normal life with his sons. But Sam would've found him and killed him. He knew that much was certain.

Now Sam and Dean were back on the road, in the Impala. They had heard about a possession in Philadelphia, and were now heading towards there. But Dean knew that Sam was determined more than ever to find the demon. Sam had told him. And his words still rung in Dean's mind.

"When it killed Mom I got past it. I know that you and Dad didn't, but I did. And then it killed Jessica. I knew I couldn't get past it, but after a while the anger and hate died down… a bit, at least. But now it's killed the mother of my sons. Dean, my youngest son is going to grow up the same way I did because of it! So now it's personal. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch even if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to murder its sorry ass. It's more than avenging Jess's death now. He's scarred my son. He's hurt him in a way that will haunt him for the rest of his life, a wound that will _never_ heal. And he's gonna pay."

Dean sighed slightly, looking over at his brother, who still hadn't answered him. He never knew that Mary's death had affected him so much. That he hurt so much because of it. And it killed him to think about it. He knew one thing: he wanted to kill the demon just as much as his father and brother did. He wanted to kill it because it ruined his family. He wanted to kill it because it stole his mother from him. He wanted to kill it because the death of his mother had changed his father. But, above everything, he wanted to kill it because of what it did to Sam, his baby brother… No one hurt Dean's Sammy like that and got away with it.

"I thought you'd be ashamed of me," Sam said softly, looking out the passenger window, avoiding look at Dean.

Dean became a bit confused, and shook his head. "Sam, I wouldn't have been ashamed. A bit disappointed, sure, but not ashamed. Shit happens. And there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to learn to deal with it." Sam looked over at him slightly, looking ashamed of himself. Dean hoped that he was only ashamed cause he hadn't bothered to tell Dean about the cute little four year old; Dean's oldest nephew. "Tell me about it, Sam."

Sam looked back out the window, resting his head against it. "My freshman year at Stanford. I met Emily, and we dated for a little while. We made the mistake of going to a party in campus; someone had spiked the drinks. About a month later she found out that she was pregnant. We were scared to death, Dean. I had no clue how I was going to provide for a kid. But… we got through it. Then Dean was born, and a couple months later Emily found out that the only way her parents were going to continue paying for to go to college was if she transferred to NYU.

"We both decided that, since she had family in New York, they could help her take care of Dean. I couldn't go to school, work and take care of a son all at the same time. But she could, because, hell, her family is loaded. And Sandra loves kids, plus she was out of school. And I could go and visit them every couple months; it seemed like the perfect solution. Everything worked out really well, too. But then I met Jess a couple years later… I told Emily about her, and Emily told me that I should date her. I didn't want to just abandon Emily like that, but Emily wouldn't take no for an answer. She broke up with me, and then I started dating Jess.

"Then some odd months later Jess and I got in a fight. A _big_ fight. We broke up, and I was upset about it. When I went to visit Emily and Dean, Emily was just… there. She was kind, comforting… everything I used to love about her. And there I was, vulnerable. It just… happened. Then I went back home and Jess and I got back together…"

As Dean listened to his brother, he couldn't believe that he hadn't known about this. His anger didn't return, but he felt even more left out. He could've helped. If Sam would've just called he would've been there in a flash, ready to take on anything to help his baby brother. But… Sam hadn't called. He had left Dean out of the major points in his life. Yet… Dean _did_ remember getting a phone call from Sam. Sam had seemed really upset, talking about how his girlfriend had broken up with him. So he had visited his brother, but Sam wasn't there… That must've been when he was in New York.

Dean looked over at Sam, smiling slightly at him. "Sam, we'll find the son of a bitch and murder him, alright? Then you can go back to your sons and have a normal life."

Sam shook his head, and Dean was a bit surprised. "It takes a while to transfer schools. And it'd be really hard since I left Stanford."

"Then convince Sandra to move to California."

Sam shook his head again. "No. The only reason Sandra has so much money is because her dad lives in New York. If she stays there she doesn't have to work; he buys everything for her. She likes it there. Besides, my sons can have everything they want there. Remember, Sandra's dad is their grandfather."

Dean nodded slightly. "Well… Hey, I'll pull a few strings and get you into NYU. And I'll talk to Sandra's dad and he can pull a few strings, too."

"You have strings, Dean?" Sam asked, looking over at him. He seemed amused.

"Of course I do!" Dean said, nodding. "Hell, with all the people we help how can I _not_ have strings?"

Sam looked back out the window, looking lost in thought. Dean wondered what the hell was going on in that head. Sam then turned to Dean a couple minutes later. "Alright. Just one thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You come, too."

Dean glanced at his brother a few times, taking the moments where he looked at the road to think. Could he? All he knew was hunting. Could he really just pack up and move in a nice suburban home in New York? But, then again, Sam had already given up so much for him. He thought for a moment longer, then nodded. "Sure. As long as I still get to hunt."

Sam smiled, nodding. "Alright. Sounds fine to me. So we'll move into a house in New York. I'll take care of my sons and go to school; and you can hop around the country, hunting, as long as you always come back home in the end. Deal?"

Dean smiled and looked over at his brother, nodding. "Deal."

* * *

**Haley**: This idea came to me last night. I was actually half asleep when I thought of it, so I'm surprised I remembered it! xD Anyway, Sam and Dean are still gone. Dean's still annoyed with me. Don't worry, guys, they'll be back soon! Anyway, press that small button found in the bottom left hand corner of your screen, kay? Bye! 


End file.
